Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to
|kanji=君と彼と僕と彼女 |rōmaji=Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo |russian=Ты, Он, Я и Она |band=BREATHE |song number=15 |starting episode=Эпизод 176 |ending episode=Эпизод 188 |previous song=We're the stars |next song=Kokoro no Kagi }} Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to — пятнадцатый эндинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет BREATHE. В этом эндинге показываются Люси Хартфилия и Нацу Драгнил. Персонажи в Порядке Появления #Люси Хартфилия #Нацу Драгнил Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omoiteita Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi nimo nandoka hanashita kedo Demo kono goro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru Furidasu natsu no owari no ame Ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind |-| Русский= Поначалу я думал, дурак, что ты и он - всего лишь друзья, а он твердил лишь о тебе, о том, как он любит тебя, - так правда ли? Но знаешь, и у меня любимая была, и даже тебе до неё далеко, и всё же жаль, что мы с тобою забыли, как друг с другом говорит. Дождь оплакивает ушедшее лето, а желтые листья укрывают землю ковром. Но вот стоишь ты рядом, и расскажу тебе всё, что хочу! Чтобы с ним и чтобы с нею я, чтобы все на свете побольше улыбались каждому дню. |-| Английский= From the beginning I thought that we were just simply good friends. Starting to like you, who now has a boyfriend, is something not possible, am I right? I, too, have somebody that's on my mind, and I have told you this many times as well. But around these days, we no longer talk with one another. The sound of the summer rain that began to fall, and the sound of stepping on fallen leaves, it was you who were listening to them right next to me. In my mind I hope that you, he, me, and she, All of us will be able to laugh with each other even more. |-| Кандзи= はじまりは単純で　友達と思っていた 彼がいる君のこと　好きになるなんて　まさかね 僕だって大事な人がいた　君にも何度か話したけど でもこの頃は　おたがい無口になってる 降りだす夏の終わりの雨 落ち葉を踏みしめ鳴らす音 となりで僕と聴いてたのは君だったね 君と彼と僕と彼女 みんながもっと笑えるように願うよ　ｍｙ　ｍｉｎｄ Полная Версия Транскрипция= Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omoiteita Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masakane Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi nimo nandoka hanashita kedo Demo kono goro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa hairenai soredemo Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo Ichiban boku no koto wo mitekite kuretakara Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind Au tabi ni mune ga itai riyuu nara wakatteiru Kore ijou awanai to mamoreru hazu nai yakusoku Hoka no dare ni mo hanasenai koto naze da ka subete hanasechaunda Kimi no mae de wa ichiban jiyuu de irareru Maichiru sakura no hanabira mo furitsumu fuyu wo tsugeru yuki mo Tonari de boku to miteita no wa kimi datta ne Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to Futatsu no isu naraba minna wa suwarenai soredemo Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo Ichiban boku no soba ni itsuduketekureta yo Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo Minna ga motto shiawasedeare inoru yo my mind Tabun bokura wa deau taimingu sukoshi machigatteshimatta dake Daketo soredemo futari deaeta imakoso jibun ni sunao ni naru toki da ne Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa hairenai soredemo Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo Ichiban boku no koto wo mitekite kuretakara Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind You're on my mind |-| Английский= From the beginning I thought that we were just simply good friends. Starting to like you, who now has a boyfriend, is something not possible, am I right? I, too, have somebody that's on my mind, and I have told you this many times as well. But around these days, we no longer talk with one another. The sound of the summer rain that began to fall, and the sound of stepping on fallen leaves, it was you who were listening to them right next to me. You and he, me and she, we can't all fit under one umbrella, but even so... I love you, more than anyone out there. And I know that you love me deeply as well. I know that much based from how you see me all the time, that's right. In my mind I hope that you, and he, and me, and she, All four of us will be able to laugh with each other even more, my mind. Every time we meet, there's an ache inside me, and I know the reason why that is happening. If you tell me that we can no longer meet, that's a promise that I will never ever keep. The things I could never speak to anybody, why is it that I can tell you pretty much everything? When I'm in front of you I just feel like I am completely free. The scatter of the cherry blossom petals, and the piled snow that indicates it's winter, it was you who were seeing the whole thing right next to me. You and he, me and she, we can't all sit in two chairs, but even so... I love you, more than anyone out there. And I know that you love me deeply as well. I know that much because of the fact you're always right next to me. In my mind I pray that you, and he, and me, and she, All four of us will be even happier than ever before, my mind. It was probably the timing of our meet that was off just by the smallest little bit. Even so we were still able to meet with each other, and now's the time that I have to be fully honest with myself. The sound of the summer rain that began to fall, and the sound of stepping on fallen leaves, it was you who were listening to them right next to me. You and he, me and she, we can't all fit under one umbrella, but even so... I love you, more than anyone out there. And I know that you love me deeply as well. I know that much based from how you see me all the time, that's right. In my mind I hope that you, and he, and me, and she, All four of us will be able to laugh with each other even more, my mind... You're on my mind. |-| Кандзи= はじまりは単純で 友だちと思っていた 彼がいる君のこと 好きになるなんて まさかね 僕だって大事なひとがいた 君にも何度か話したけど でもこの頃は おたがい無口になってる 降りだす夏の終わりの雨 落ち葉を踏みしめ鳴らす音 となりで僕と聴いてたのは君だったね 君と彼と僕と彼女と ひとつの傘の中 みんなは入れない それでも…… 好きだよ ほかの誰よりもね 好きだとわかってるね 君も いちばん僕のことを見てきてくれたから 君と彼と僕と彼女 みんながもっと笑えるように願うよ ｍｙ　ｍｉｎｄ 会うたびに胸が痛い 理由ならわかっている これ以上会わないと 守れるはずない約束 ほかの誰にも話せないこと なぜだかすべて話せちゃうんだ 君の前ではいちばん自由でいられる 舞い散る桜の花びらも 降りつむ冬を告げる雪も となりで僕と見ていたのは君だったね 君と彼と僕と彼女と ふたつの椅子ならば みんなは座れない それでも…… 好きだよ ほかの誰よりもね 好きだとわかってるね 君も いちばん僕のそばにいつづけてくれたよ 君と彼と僕と彼女 みんながもっと幸せであれ 祈るよ ｍｙ　ｍｉｎｄ たぶん 僕らは出会うタイミング すこし間違ってしまっただけ だけど それでもふたり出会えた 今こそ自分に素直になるときだね 降りだす夏の終わりの雨 落ち葉を踏みしめ鳴らす音 となりで僕と聴いてたのは君だったね 君と彼と僕と彼女と ひとつの傘の中 みんなは入れない それでも…… 好きだよ ほかの誰よりもね 好きだとわかってるね 君も いちばん僕のことを見てきてくれたから 君と彼と僕と彼女 みんながもっと笑えるように願うよ ｍｙ　ｍｉｎｄ…… Ｙｏｕ’ｒｅ　ｏｎ　ｍｙ　ｍｉｎｄ. Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Навигация en:Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие Темы